rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Haven's Fate/@comment-28388209-20180222101541/@comment-4141313-20180222153829
Okay, its different than the example you described though. Emerald and Mercury have expressed uncomfortability with what they do, with Emerald showing remorse over the fall of Beacon: Emerald: (with a sorrowful expression on her face) It's almost sad. and both she and Mercury expressing horror over Salem's domain. Problem is, they can't speak out against it. When Emerald tried to say they didn't need Mercury when recruiting him: Emerald: We don't need him! Everything was going fine! (a slap is heard, and she cries out in pain) Cinder: Do not mistake your place. If they tried, Cinder would have no hesitation in punishing them. They are accountable for their actions, yes, but they aren't monsters like her. They're teenagers. They were brought into a situation bigger than themselves that they didn't realize the severity of until it was too late. As for why they don't seem to mind, keep in mind, their prior lifestyles required they have little to no empathy. Emerald was a street rat, she had to steal to survive. She had to only care for herself, so Cinder saving her was a Godsend to her. If she refused her, she'd be risking being tossed aside. Having to go back to her old life. Mercury was the abused son of an assassin. Assassin's have to have no empathy during their job lest it get in the way of their work. Seeing as he was found just after killing his abusive dad, he had nowhere else to go. Cinder recruiting him gave him something he probably hadn't had in a long time: happiness. He got to have fun. Most of his screen time before and during the fall he treated this like a game. And considering the AMA said it goes even deeper than that, Mercury may be just as owing to Cinder as Emerald is. Can they be held accountable for what they've done? Yes, but even so they haven't killed anyone sans Tukson and Marcus Black, the first being a former terrorist, the second being an abusive drunken jackass. They aided in the fall and indirecty killed Penny, but considering Ilia and possibly Raven are getting the chance to redeem themselves, it isn't outside the realm of possibility for them to do so (Emerald less so considering she probably wants to kill Yang for perceivably killing Cinder despite logically being incapable of doing so). So for the heroes to kill them would be not only out of character, it would be wrong, as like it or not, Mercury and Emerald are victims of this too, victims of manipulation. And on some level, they know it, but refuse to admit it. Notice when Raven called them out: Raven: Two children you've tricked into following you, a disgraced Atlesian scientist, and a Fall Maiden with a surname so appropriate, she probably picked it herself. Something tells me you've got more than a slight case of egomania, is that about right? Mercury and Emerald exchange a brief look, while Watts clears his throat. Watts: Technically, I was also a doctor, but I must say, the rest was spot on. the two of them even sharing a look shows they were concerned about the implication. They don't need to be killed unless they have gone to far mental wise and refuse to surrender. They need to be helped.